


It's a Fine Line

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Alternating, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: All Draco wants to do is apologise, and he knows he has to work for it. He hopes it gets sorted out before the holidays, so he can start the New Year on a positive note. Now if only he could get Potter to listen. There's also the party in the common room to look forward to, where ~fun~ things happen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	It's a Fine Line

In the spirit of Christmas and goodwill, Draco Malfoy thought it would be a good idea to start making amends before the winter break. He’s already successfully apologised to the majority of the returning eighth years. There’s only four left who he has to apologise to, and he’s left them for the end for a reason. Courage. Or rather, the lack of it. The final four he has to apologise to are the people who were tormented by him the most. He was frightened of not being forgiven. Rather, he’s expecting to be spat at, probably hexed beyond any form of recognition.

He spotted the bright ginger-haired Weasley towering over the brunette attached by his side. They were, for once, alone and sitting on a bench having a quiet discussion among themselves. Draco surveyed the area around him and saw that they were the only occupants in the courtyard. He checked the time on his watch and realised this time was the best chance he’d get. With a deep inhale, he shoved his hands into his robe pockets and walked into enemy territory.

*****

Ron entered the bedroom with a confused stare. Harry looked up from his walkman, trying to pick up whatever signal he could. He was getting tired of the songs he had downloaded, and until the next visit to London came about – or anywhere there was a computer cafe really – he was stuck surfing through the channels.

“What’s got to you mate?” Harry asked, pulling an earpiece out. His voice apparently broke Ron’s state and he finally noticed where he was. Harry grew concerned, there wasn’t a lot of things that could make his friend dissociate, so this was probably a serious matter.

“The most peculiar thing happened mate. To me and Mione earlier. We were just talking about our winter plans, what we’d do when we go out and explore in Muggle London when Malfoy, of all people, came over.”

As with every time Malfoy was mentioned Harry found himself straightening as if preparing for battle. One could never afford to be off their guard when one found themself in the presence of Malfoy. Who knows how many dirty tricks he has.

“Did he say something to you?” Harry’s thoughts spiralled. Did Malfoy insult the Weasley family again? Commenting on their lost family member? Had he harmed Hermione in a cutting remark? Or did he resort to using magic to harm them?

“Yeah, he did.”

Harry nodded and was getting ready to put his shoes on so he could chase down Malfoy for hurting his friends. His movements stopped at Ron’s next words, however.

“He apologised to us.”

Harry looked up from tying his shoelaces. He probably misheard Ron, so he continued onto his left shoe.

“He went on about how things were really bad for him, and that he was being an idiot for not realising what he was welcomed into his life. He listed everything he did against me and apologised for each action. I’ll be honest with you, I barely remembered half of what he did to me, yet he did. He did the same to Mione too… It was so strange. He wasn’t acting the way he normally does. I could tell he was alone, and no one was around us. So I don’t think it was a prank, so you know, I struggled to believe him…”

Harry had stopped tying his shoes and instead slipped to sit down on the ground, leaning against the leg of his bed. He took a look at his walkman, wondering if he was hearing things that he wasn’t supposed to. He returned his attention to Ron who continued to look as if he had been confunded. _Aha!_ Harry took his wand out and looked for any traces of magic residue on Ron. Sadly, the only thing he could find was a cleaning charm, no doubt for his constant messiness. Or at least, Harry hoped it was.

“Mione suggested that we were willing to accept his apology, only that we needed to see proof that he had changed. So for the next few whatevers, Mione’s gonna keep an eye on him or somethin’... Honestly, I just wanted to leave the whole time.”

“If he’s so sincere, how come he hasn’t apologised to me?”

Ron looked to Harry, finally realising that he was on the floor. Ron sighed and sat next to Harry, grunting as he crossed his legs. He elbowed Harry, “maybe he’s just scared. I did detect some fear in his posture as if Mione and I would harm him. He’s finally self-aware of how much of a piece of trash he actually is… er was? I don’t know mate. He said he understands if we don’t forgive him any time soon, he just wanted to say sorry to us.”

Harry leaned into Ron’s arm, “I guess… Did you at least attempt to hurt the git?”

Ron smirked, “I was about to, but I think Hermione knew cus she grabbed my wand and pocketed it. I only just got it back before I came in.”

Harry laughed, “right…”

*****

Draco drank from his goblet, using it as a cover to observe the table from across the room. It had been three days since his apology to Weasley and Granger. He was surprised by Granger’s maturity in the situation. He had expected to be hexed beyond recognition. Instead, she left him with a warning. When Weasley had walked a few steps away from them, upon her signal, she tugged his collar down to her level so she could whisper words into his ear. He hated how he had flinched when her hand rushed near his face. He never did get over how she injured him in such barbaric Muggle ways.

“You better watch yourself Malfoy. If I hear anything about this being a prank, or your attempt to benefit your image, you’ll find out why Harry was able to survive this long.” 

Perfectly cautioned, Draco nodded quickly. He stumbled slightly as she shoved him back. He kept his eyes to the ground as she rushed to Weasley’s side. It took him a few minutes to compose himself before he too returned into the castle.

Now, he was looking at one of the two he had left to apologise to. He looked as the other boy nodded his head to invisible music. If Draco hadn’t thought he was crazy before, the boy’s actions only confirmed it. No, he shouldn’t think like that. For the majority of the Wizarding population in England, that boy was a hero. And no longer would his sanity be questioned.

Draco continued to watch Potter, and when he noticed Potter leaving his table, Draco made his move. He quickly emptied his goblet – which may or may not have contained some liquid courage – and followed. He wouldn’t have plenty of chances like this. And while he felt brave enough, he had to seize the opportunity.

It wasn’t hard to follow Potter, he was only a few metres ahead of Draco. Draco kept his steps quiet as he shadowed Potter, wondering where the boy was heading. He stopped at a turn, just in case Potter had caught on and was leading him on a wild goose chase. After a substantial amount of time, Draco turned and paused at was he saw. Potter had taken a seat on one of the window ledges and had pulled one leg up and left the other one to sway.

Draco checked both directions, making sure no one wasn’t coming any time soon and made his way over. The closer he got to Potter, the quicker his heart went. It was just anxiety, it had nothing to do with how relaxed Potter looked.

He cleared his throat, and Potter hardly reacted. Draco took this as a chance and leaned against the wall opposite Potter. He stood with his feet crossed at the ankles, and his arms crossed over. An entirely defensive stance and he acknowledged it. It was obvious after all. He refused to stare across him, he didn’t want to see the judgement in Potter’s eyes. That and he was scared he’d reveal too much and lose his nerve. He fiddled with his hands and started speaking when he was ready.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve heard from Granger or Weasley. I’ve been thinking for the past few months, well, past two years really. If I’m being honest. And I only came to the realisation that I was nothing but a piece of shit since the moment we met. It was all on me from the beginning. Every action I made against you, was just a moment of jealousy and rage. Here at Hogwarts, I was free to express my emotions for the first time. It was… so euphoric to let go, you know?”

He risked a look at Potter, and his breathing eased when he noticed Potter was looking outside. No doubt looking at the flickering lanterns.

“Of course, I should not have acted the way I did. I apologise for every I did and said to you, Potter. I was cruel, sadistic and an angry little shit who thought he could get away with anything. I know you probably think I’m just wasting your time. And I totally understand if you wish –”

Potter had turned and looked straight at Draco, causing Draco’s apology to pause.  
He suddenly couldn’t breathe. This was the first time that Potter wasn’t glaring at him with revulsion. He moved his left hand, making Draco stiffen as if getting ready for the spell that Potter was obviously getting ready to cast. Instead, his hand carried on rising by his ear where he pulled out something.

“I’m sorry. Were you talking to me?” Potter asked. There was no emotion behind his voice as if Draco was not worth wasting the energy on.

Draco’s eyebrows raised, was Potter acting thick on purpose? “Yes? Who else would I be talking to? Peeves isn’t anywhere near us, and if he was I doubt I would have been quiet with him. Not after – that’s beside the point. What the heck is that?” Draco pointed at the thing Potter pulled out of his ear.

Potter looked down at his hand, “oh this? It’s an earbud. It plays music. I normally play my music quite loud when I eat in the Great Hall. The noise is just too much sometimes. I probably forgot to lower it down.”

Draco’s stomach dropped. He had already said what he needed to say, and he doubted he could repeat it. It was hard enough saying it in front of his mirror as practice yesterday. He started to shake his head, in denial.

“So you’re saying if… Hypothetically, I was talking just now… You heard nothing?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Yep.”

He didn’t want to believe it.

“Did you have something you wanted to tell me?”

Draco’s lips pursed together, “no. Nothing of concern to you. I best be going. Good talk Potter. Bye.” 

Oh, he was mortified. Maybe he’ll have to save the apology for when he returns from the holidays. Or maybe never. Maybe it was his fate to never be forgiven by Potter…

*****

Harry watched Malfoy walk away. He finally let himself smile when Malfoy’s footsteps could no longer be heard. He pulled his walkman out and pressed play. Harry was going to reveal that he had heard everything, only Malfoy had retreated before he could. At least Harry knew Malfoy was being sincere. Six plus years of fighting wasn’t going to fade away like that. But if Malfoy was willing to try, then perhaps Harry should give him a chance.

*****

After that failed attempt, Draco was worried about his last victim – er, person-to-beg-forgiveness-from. He was heading to the Herbology section of the castle when Potter joined him. Draco almost tripped on a loose pebble but maintained his balance thanks to the many years of decorum training.

“I’m almost scared to ask, but what are you doing?” he asked Potter.

“Just walking around and saw you. Thought I’d say hi.” Potter smiled at him.

Draco tried _really_ hard to not pay attention to how it changed Potter’s face when he smiled. He had always seen it at a distance, and never directed at him. Now? He wondered if he would’ve followed his father if Potter smiled at him like that from the beginning.

“Is that something we do now?” Draco looked forward, fixing his dragonhide sling bag. “Greet each other?”

“Could be.”

“I see you actually sound like you make sense when you keep your sentences short.”

“At least I don’t have a monologue when there’s another person in the area.”

Draco side-eyed Potter, and from his smirk he realised what Potter was talking about. He felt a sudden rage take over him, which gave him the power to turn to Potter and shove at his shoulder until he was against the wall. He towered over Potter and glared, he could feel his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

“You heard everything, you liar.”

Potter’s smile grew, “yeah I did.”

Draco’s grip on Potter’s shoulder loosened, “you did?” He voiced, silent and meek.

“I did.”

“Oh.” Draco looked into Potter’s eyes, studying them. “And?”

“And what?”

Draco sighed, “surely you know what I want to know.”

“If I forgive you?”

Draco nodded.

“Depends.”

Draco’s eyes shrank into slits, giving Potter his best evil stare, “depends on what, you simple human?”

“Two things really. If I’m the last one you have to apologise to, and if you’re going to keep insulting me.”

Draco hesitated, “I have one more person to apologise to. And you’re touched if you think I’ll somehow stop insulting you. I won’t be cruel about it, but you just make it so easy sometimes Potter. I’d end up combusting if I held back some comments sometimes.”

Potter raised his eyebrow, “who’ve you got left?”

Draco hummed, “Longbottom.”

Potter’s other eyebrow joined, “wow. He’s gonna shit his pants. Please let me see this in person, and I’ll let you insult me – within reason.”

“I’m not apologising for your amusement, and while the offer is tempting… I’m already quite unconfident in my attempt. Your presence will probably hinder my efforts. Moreso if I end up losing my temper with you and end up scaring him away.”

Potter nodded, his eyes focusing on Draco’s shoulder as adopted a calculative look, “perhaps I could help?”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch… I just want to believe you’re doing the best you can. I used to believe the worst in you, and maybe if I can see you trying… it’ll help me?”

“Will you forgive me?”

“It’s gonna take some time Malfoy, but I think I can see myself forgiving you. In the future.”

Draco weighed his options, “I guess that’s understandable.” He leaned away from Potter, finally realising how close together they actually were.

“Were you heading to the greenhouses?”

Draco nodded in response.

“It’s Tuesday today, Nev normally takes today as his mental health days. He’ll be resting in our common room. C’mon.” Potter moved around Draco and started for the eighth year common room.

Draco followed behind silently, thinking things could have gone worse, but at least he’s a step closer to forgiveness. And that’s all he was after. Potter turned, making sure Draco was still following him. He probably didn’t like how slow Draco was going as he reached for Draco and tugged on his sleeve. The whole time, he hadn’t let go.

*****

It was finally December and the holidays were fast approaching. Harry tapped his feet to the intro of Will Smith’s _Men in Black_ playing through his earbuds. His mouth mimed to the rap, not yet confident in his skill to rap out loud. He was so into the music that he didn’t notice Malfoy’s attempts in getting his attention. That is until he was kicked in the shin.

“What the fuck?!” Harry shouted, rubbing at his shin.

Heads turned to Harry, only to return back to what they were doing. They were already used to his loud voice when he hadn’t realised how loud he was playing his music. They were also quite used to Harry and Malfoy’s interactions since their tentative friendship began. No one knew exactly how it started. The only people who had some insight were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy.

Draco shoved Harry aside and took a seat in the space cleared. “I’ve been thinking I should stay here for Christmas…”

Harry pulled his earbuds out and focused all his attention on Draco, “why? You were so excited to get back home to your mother…” His eyes were drawn onto the letter Draco was holding, no doubt the main influence for his decision.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Mother decided to get rid of Malfoy Manor and the final bid for it took place yesterday. As the only Malfoy not marked, she has the sole claim of the land. And now she’s sold it… Sold my home. I just wish she had consulted me about it. We’ve been arguing since this morning via owl and I just told her I didn’t want to see her. She probably hates me now –”

“Now Draco, if there’s anything I know about your mother, it’s that she will never hate you. No matter what ridiculous things you’ll do.” Harry poked Draco’s arm, trying to lighten the situation.

“True as that may be, I fear I offended her too much with my words. So I think I’ll stay here. Not only that, but it’s going to be my last Christmas in Hogwarts. I kind of thought it would be nice to spend Christmas in one of the places I call home…”

Harry leaned into the sofa playing with the cords of his earbuds. Draco was making sense, it was to be their last year in Hogwarts, it would be nice to stay and enjoy the castle while they still could.

*****

Apparently, another person agreed with this and started to spread the idea that staying for the holidays would be a good idea. And if a party was to occur, then all the better, they thought with a grin.

*****

Draco grinned when the flyer appeared on the common room notice board.

> _Final years!_
> 
> _With permission from our lovely Headmistress, we have been given free reign in the common room during the holiday season – if what every we do stays within our wing._
> 
> _Each day will be a different activity, subject to change, as well as weather-permitting!_
> 
> _Let’s enjoy the camaraderie that has formed during this year and continue it for as long as we can!_
> 
> _Our year has been through a lot, and it’s time to party and have fun!_
> 
> _Those who wish to stay, please ensure to sign the correct form, and hand it in to our lovely Head Girl Hermione Granger!_
> 
> _– Pyro._

_Pyro indeed_ , Draco thought. It appeared he was not the only one who wanted to take advantage of the last year in Hogwarts. He caught Harry’s eye from across the room and smiled. It was slow, but forgiveness is never easy. Harry returned his smile and beckoned him over.

Upon sitting down, Harry pushed his Walkman to Draco, “you’ve gotta listen to this! I found another station last night and they have more of the band you like.”

Draco smiled down at the music player and pushed the earbuds in with practised ease. Harry had taken to any music style like a dog with a bone. Excited and eager, the only difference was that he wanted to share it with everyone he could trap. Draco wasn’t sure how knew so much about the artists, but every now and again Harry would mention a random fact, like an artist’s birthday or their favourite food. Draco would normally let him ramble on, enjoying Harry’s enthusiasm.

He let himself listen to the music and closed his eyes as he absorbed the lyrics. He hummed along to the tune of _Magic Pie_ by Oasis, his head moving to the beat of the guitar. As his eyes were closed, he failed to notice the fond smile Harry was giving him. Something the majority of the common room rolled their eyes to. _Oblivious_.

*****

It was the second night of the holidays and Harry was laughing with Ron and Neville by the fire. Ron and Hermione had agreed that it would be a good idea to stay for the holidays. Embrace what little childhood they had left, before braving the adult world. The three Gryffindors were warming themselves by the heat after the rather competitive snowball battle that occurred after lunch. It didn’t matter if you were in the same house, it was a free-for-all. Everyone who stayed in Hogwarts from first year to eighth had participated.

“Did you see Seamus’ face when I hit the back of his head? I can never thank you enough for teaching me that melting spell Ron! His shriek will be the highlight of this holiday.” Neville wiped a tear from his eye, enjoying the revenge he got on Seamus. He had cast the jelly-leg jinx on Neville prior to the game, causing him to tumble face forward into a large mound of snow.

“Ah ah ah Longbottom my boy, there is more to come for today’s festivities!” Seamus sat next to Neville and manhandled him into a chokehold. “I and my lovely assistant, Dean-oh, have come bearing gifts!

Harry looked up from warming his hands over the screen, lighting up when he saw Dean holding up a bottle of Blishen’s firewhisky, with five more bottles floating by his side. “Do you think that will be enough?” Harry asked jokingly.

Seamus only snorted, “I have plenty more should we need it –get off me you heavy shit – but it’s only day two Harry. Neville for fuck’s sake!” He was currently underneath Neville who was sitting on his back, digging his elbow between Seamus’ shoulder blades, in a sort of painful massage. Neville only laughed more.

“I knew if I followed the loud noises I’d find you.” A posh accent that only belonged to a blond Slytherin drew the attention of the five Gryffindors. He simply blinked at them, before taking a seat on one of the couches.

“And how do you dole punishments to your fellow Slytherin?” Dean asked, smirking. Definitely imagining Slytherins roughhousing down in the dungeons. Oh, how unbecoming for purebloods! The horror!

“If you want to find out, wait for later. Otherwise, I’m going to ignore you.” Draco replied, beckoning more of his Slytherin brethren to come over. It was getting awfully crowded with Gryffindors.

Harry wiped his hands on his thighs and rose to sit next to Draco. He purposely chose to ignore Seamus’ whispered ‘ _whipped_ ’ along with Dean’s sound effect. No point giving them attention, when it wasn’t true. _At all_.

“Are you staying for the game?” He asked, taking one of the petit fours Draco had brought from the food table. “Mmm, raspberry.”

“I was going to, but if you’re going to take all my food I think I’ll find somewhere else to go.” He was only bluffing. And Harry knew it too, as he pointedly took another petit four while staring into Draco’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he finished it in two bites and winked when he finished. “Prat,” Draco muttered fondly. Harry only smiled in response.

Twenty minutes passed and Harry somehow found himself sat between Dean and Neville, with Draco on the other side with the other Slytherin who stayed behind. He took a shot of the firewhisky and leaned back on his hands, entirely relaxed. Acting like the eighteen-year-old he was meant to be.

The first bottle that emptied was used for the pointer in the game. Truth or dare Seamus had declared, to the joy of everyone in the common room. Seamus was eager to get the game started so he volunteered to be the first to spin and proudly asked a cautious Hermione ‘truth or dare’.

His eyes lit with glee when she chose truth, “oh lovely Hermione, what do I ask thee?” He leaned to his side and whispered conspiringly with Dean who let out a laugh at what Seamus was saying. “Okay, okay. Phew. Now, I ask, where exactly did you and Ron go the other night?”

The circle of tipsy teens jeered in glee. Question number one, and it was like this huh? Harry was probably the only one who cringed, not wanting to know the answer at all. He was perfectly fine being blind to whatever his best friends were up to. It was like knowing _things_ about his parents and it deeply disturbed him.

“Oh look at poor Potter! You’ve traumatised the boy!” Blaise piped up, enjoying the cringe attack Harry was facing. Harry merely gave him the two-fingered salute and pointedly plugged his ears with his hands, adding in a wandless isolated muffliato.

He only cancelled the charm once he saw the game resuming, implying that Hermione had answered the question. He refused to look Hermione in the eye as he paid attention to Dean who picked up the bottle to spin it. And so the game proceeded.

Harry was chatting quietly with Neville about his grandmother. She had gone to Italy to spend the winter season in warmth and was quite despondent that Neville hadn’t joined her. She, fortunately, understood his wishes to remain one more year in Hogwarts so she wasn’t too bitter.

“Potter!”

“Present!” Harry sat up, forgetting he wasn’t in class. Everyone laughed at his obvious embarrassment and looked to who called on him. It was Terry Boot and he was waiting for Harry’s answer. “Uhh, fuck it. Dare.”

“Whoop whoop! Atta Gryffindor!” Seamus thumped Harry’s back with a grin.

“Yeah yeah,” Harry replied.

“I dare you to kiss someone –” Harry looked up at Terry, and was about to go for a forfeit before Terry raised his hand to catch his attention again, “I wasn’t finished, dearest Potter. I have a specific person in mind.” His fellow housemate, Michael, leaned in to whisper in Terry’s ear, a name which caused him to nod eagerly, “Malfoy! I dare you to kiss Malfoy!”

Harry froze. Of all the people… Draco? Not just that, but a boy? Was he giving out vibes to people? Not that he cared what they thought of him, but it’s a curious thought. Like, was there something about him that made people think he wanted to kiss boys? Besides the thought, Draco? He looked across the circle where Draco was sat next to Blaise. He looked frozen in place too.

Neville poked Harry in the ribs, jolting him out of the staring contest him and Draco seemed to have taken part in. “Mate, are you gonna take it or back out?”

Harry looked to Hermione who had covered her eyes but was smiling. Ron was predictably gaping, but upon noticing Harry’s stare simply shrugged. Leaving it to Harry to decide. He gulped and started to make his way across the circle, crawling toward Draco. Cheers from the majority of the circle faded into the background as Harry stared into Draco’s eyes.

All too soon they were close to each other, close enough to smell each other’s cologne. A cologne that until recently Harry couldn’t get enough of. He smiled at Draco and reached out for his hand. He lifted Draco’s hand and kissed the back of it. He grinned when Draco realised the loophole he found and backed away, enjoying the groans of disappointment.

“How very Slytherin of you Potter,” Pansy remarked, swirling the liquid in her glass. She was leaning on one hand, and her legs crossed elegantly to one side. Protecting her from wandering eyes as her skirt rode up slightly.

“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled at her and returned to his seat.

*****

The game continued on until it landed on Draco. He stared into Blaise’s eyes, wondering what could happen if he chose truth, and knew it would be safer to choose dare. “Dare,” he declared, eyes widening only after when he caught Blaise’s eyes wander over to Harry.

Blaise’s smirk was deadly, “Draco darling, I dare _you_ to kiss Harry.” He turned to Pansy who had started laughing and added, “and not the same place!”

Draco could only stare at the traitorous friends. He had told them things in _confidence_ , and now they were using it to play him! On the one hand, he was able to touch Harry in ways he never expected to and it’s not like people could put it against him. But at the same time, he and Harry were just starting to be friends, surely he shouldn’t ruin it. Then he remembered Harry’s loophole and smirked.

He crawled across to Harry and they stared at each other again.

“This century please.” Pansy drawled, giggling toward the end. She was definitely feeling the effects of the firewhisky.

Draco raised his left hand and rested it on Harry’s cheek, caressing it slightly before lowering his hand on Harry’s jaw to pull it to the side. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Harry’s cheek. He felt Harry’s pulse jump slightly from the position on his hand. _Interesting_ , he thought. He patted Harry’s jaw as he backed away and stood up, somewhat wobbly, and headed back to his seat.

He ignored everyone’s stare and used his wand to bring a bottle over to him so he could refill his empty glass. After that, he swallowed it down like a shot and ignored the laughter. He laid down on his back, not caring anymore that he was showing how much these dares were affecting him.

*****

The dares continued in that fashion. When it was to the glee of a pink-faced Seamus that he dared Harry to kiss Draco ‘ _not in the same place you closet-Slytherin_ ’. This time, he chose to kiss Draco on his forehead, not wanting Draco to beat him to it. There were only a few more places to kiss before it got… to a stage that Harry wasn’t keen on thinking about. Because it was something Harry had thought about (many a time), and the effects of firewhisky were causing the line to blur and in all honesty, Harry was getting scared. 

When it landed on Ron to choose, he was probably drunker than Harry thought, because he too dared Draco to kiss Harry ‘ _somewhere he hadn’t before_ ’ which made Harry wonder if he was in a fever dream. Because never would he have thought Ron would willingly join in with this. Draco was also somewhat more intoxicated because Harry caught him looking at his lips as he neared for their fourth kiss. They were so close to kissing on the lips that Harry couldn’t help but close his eyes. Only, the peck to his nose made him giggle, an action Draco copied as he sat down. Harry was tempted to tell him to stay next to him since he knew that wouldn’t be the last kiss they would share. And with so few places left... 

On Harry’s turn to kiss Draco, he took inspiration from earlier and held Draco’s jaw with his right hand. He turned Draco’s face to the side and before leaning in, inhaled his scent. Draco’s cologne had faded as the party progressed so all Harry could smell was _Draco_. He didn’t know what controlled him, but he grazed his nose up and down Draco’s neck before pecking his jaw. His eyes were closed the whole time, and when he leaned back to stare at Draco, he was elated to see that he was breathing quite heavily.

Their eyes darted to each other’s lips before Harry chickened out and retreated to his seat. The constant push and pull between the two of them was _killing_ him slowly. He felt prickly in his skin, and he felt the urge to take a long cold shower. He avoided everyone’s eyes and took another gulp from his glass.

Neville leaned over, concerned for his friend who seemed to be quite lost. “Are you okay Harry?”

Harry was playing with the loose thread on his jumper, but he had enough presence to nod in reply, before shaking his head, “no Nev. I don’t think so… I think I’m gonna play one more round before heading for bed. I’ve probably drunk too much… I don’t know.”

Neville pulled Harry’s hand away from the fraying edge of his sweater, “Harry, it’s okay to– y’ know.”

Harry smiled, still refusing to look away from the ground, “that’s the thing, Nev. I don’t know. I don’t what I’m doing anymore.”

Neville accepted that was the most he would get out of Harry and patted his back. “Yeah, but you’re still gonna have to pick the next person to tickle truth or dare out of.”

“Right, right.” He took a deep breath and flicked at the bottle with his wand, not feeling bothered to move and spin it by hand. It had landed on Blaise. He had chosen truth, so Harry asked him something that he suddenly remembered, “okay Zabini, how do you take revenge for pranks and such in Slytherin?”

Blaise stared back blankly, before laughing. “Oh, Potter! I have such a good story for that. We don’t result to physically harming our peers. No, we go for something much more fun and enjoyable. We may hex a quill to write incorrectly, or spell ink to look invisible to everyone but the writer. My absolute favourite was hexing all of Draco’s clothes Gryffindor red, and his hair a bright shiny gold. He refused to leave the common room for that weekend. Pity as it was a Hogsmeade weekend too.”

“That was you? You bastard! I had– I had... to order a whole new set of robes! Those spells were permanent you fucktard!” Draco snarled, some words a slurred.

“Tsk tsk, alcohol is making your tongue loose. Do you kiss Potter with that mouth? Oh– you already have!” Blaise winked across at Harry who had turned _red._

Draco hadn’t noticed and was still badmouthing Blaise under his breath. 

*****

Draco was staring at the melting ice cubes in his glass, wondering when exactly they became part of his drink. Surely it watered down the drink, and wasted… _something_? Pansy to his right squealed all of a sudden. The room took on a quiet and somewhat tense atmosphere. Draco looked up and jumped when he realised everyone was staring at him. What did he do? Was he talking out loud? His mother said he always talked when he was drunk, maybe that was it? No?

He turned to Pansy who was shaking in mirth. Why was she laughing at _him?_ _Traitorous friends_ , he thought again, choosing to ignore her and take a drink.

“Truth or dare, Malfoy?” someone asked.

He wasn’t able to put names on faces anymore. There was one person his eyes kept gravitating toward, the word _green green green_ echoing until it registered that he was staring at Harry.

“Uh, dare?”

It was like everyone had taken a collective gasp. The tension was palpable, and Draco blanched. What horrible dare would he have to do? Anything but sing or dance. When sober Draco was a graceful dancer with perfect rhythm, but drunk? He was nothing more than a snail in contact with salt. Something horrifying, yet attention-grabbing.

“I dare you to kiss Harry.” The words _not in the same place_ were unspoken, yet obvious with how often the dare had been made. Draco still didn’t know who had spoken, but like hell he’d pass on this dare. This… This blessing! Yes, that’s what it was.

He nodded to himself and, knowing it would be stupid of him to even stand up and walk, he crawled over to where he kind of remembered Harry sat. He was happy to know he wasn’t wrong because there he was. Harry. In front of him. And… Did he look scared? Somewhat. But with the way he was leaning in to Draco implied some sense of eagerness.

He took Harry’s face in his hands and closed the distance. He stared at Harry’s lips, and _oh how he wanted_ , but not like this. Not with both of them so drunk, they’d probably forget it the day after. But Draco was already so close… His eyes lowered to Harry’s neck. His unmarked, beautiful, beautiful neck. Draco’s smirk became predator-like, and he watched Harry’s Adam’s apple tremble as he gulped. He pushed Harry’s chin up and to the side, exposing his target.

If anyone said Draco licked his lips before leaning it, he would deny it. He inhaled Harry, much like Harry had done to him and brushed his lips against the column of Harry’s neck. It was supposed to be a kiss, but Draco couldn’t help himself. He opened his mouth, _just a little taste_ , he thought. He licked Harry’s neck and savoured the gasp Harry let out. He had somehow gripped Harry’s hip with his other hand. Throwing caution to the wind, he bit down and _felt_ Harry’s answering moan.

Before Draco knew it, Harry had grabbed his hair on back of his neck and pulled him off. His lips were touching the air for a meagre two seconds before Harry’s lips descended upon his own. Draco’s eyes shut and his hand on Harry’s chin moved up to play with his hair. By some clever manoeuvring, Draco found himself sitting on Harry lap and they continued kissing. Hands were moving up and down his sides, making him giggle from the sensation. The kiss eventually broke due to his laughter.

Harry’s eyes widened, and it was as if Draco had been hit with a sobering charm and a cooling charm. The warmth he felt by being in Harry’s arms faded, and all he could think was, _I fucked up_. Only, Harry’s grip never loosened. In fact, he was staring into Draco’s eyes, as if searching for something. An answer to all his questions. Whatever they may be, it seemed Harry found it.

He moved to push Draco off his lap, which let Draco know he was about to be rejected. He bit his lip and he made a move to stand and walk away when Harry’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down into the deep green eyes and lost his breath at the hope he saw in them.

“I dare Draco and Harry to get out and sort themselves out,” Hermione ordered.

No one protested to her blatant disregard for the order. In fact, everyone and the portraits had been hoping it would happen sooner.

Harry’s head turned to his long-time best friend. She wasn’t even looking at them, she was playing with her fingernails as if this was a simple task that didn’t require her full attention. When they didn’t move, she looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Harry merely stood up led Draco out of the common room to the direction of his and Ron’s room.

As soon as the common room door closed, Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and resumed their earlier kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and leaned down to deepen the kiss. Harry smiled, and Draco’s lips mimicked his.

“Are we really–”

“Is this–”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you to get _out._ ” Hermione’s voice echoed through the corridor, breaking Draco’s grip around Harry.

The two laughed. Harry’s hand which was resting on Draco’s shoulder slid down to grasp his hand. He gripped tightly onto Draco’s fingers and continued to lead the way.

“Let’s go and have our own fun then. Since I’ve got mother’s approval.” Harry joked.

Draco laughed, “you may have your mother’s approval, but you haven’t got mine.”

Harry looked back at Draco, and couldn’t resist kissing him again, “oh darling, you have much to learn about why _mothers absolutely love me_. First of all, I’m very kind and keep to myself. I know how to be respectful to my elders – within reason – and can follow rules. Also within reason. Thirdly, –”

Draco kissed Harry’s lips to stop him from wasting time, “shut up.” He could feel Harry’s smile again, enjoying it turn into a frown as he pulled away. “and don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing. You closet-Slytherin.”

“ _Of course, my dear_.” Harry hissed, enjoying Draco’s reaction.

Draco already knew the way to Harry’s room, so he merely took Harry’s hand and rushed them down the corridor. Harry’s exhilarated laughter filling the empty space the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a Christmas fic for this pairing! It's slightly rushed because I wanted to get it out in time, so hopefully, it's satisfactory. Hope you enjoyed it! And may you have a very happy holiday/Christmas!~
> 
> p/s: This fic was created while listening to Harry Styles' 'Falling'.  
> Definitely would recommend~


End file.
